rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Regrette Hex
High Priestess Regrette '''of '''Zamorak, also known as 'Raklah '''amongst the Fremennik, is, as her title suggests, a priestess of Zamorak. She has earned many other titles throughout her travels in Gielinor, but she only cares to be called "High Priestess", or simply "Priestess". She is the leader of the chaotic paramilitary organization known as the Zamorakian Brigade, and places this clan above all other priorities, bar direct service to Zamorak. Originally a Saradominist in her childhood and into her early teens, she eventually became a Fremennik fisherwoman and a Guthixian. Growing closer to chaotic ideas over time, she decided to throw her lot in with Zamorak after he and Saradomin started fighting in Lumbridge. Her obscenely high kill count and contributions to the war effort earned her every reward that Zamorak had to offer, and she grew far more powerful than she was before the war, through the fighting itself, and the power that Zamorak had rewarded her with. Joining and quickly becoming the leader of the Zamorakian Brigade early on in the Battle, Regrette has gone from a Saradominist orphan girl in Lumbridge, to a wealthy paramilitary leader and Zamorakian priestess. She currently resides in Rellekka. The Priestess enjoys writing poetry, fishing, stirring up trouble, drinking entire kegs of Fremennik beer, and long walks on the beach. Appearance The Priestess is a 23-year-old human woman with a commanding presence. She has light-but-not-pale skin, blood red hair, and glowing red eyes with a misty, trailing glow. She can revert her eyes to their original royal blue color at will, but this is not her preference. She wears her red hair in many different styles, but the uncommon "Ornate Odango" style is her favorite. She has been seen wearing Fremennik Valhalla Curls, Tribal Braids with a black headband, and sometimes she lets her hair down, plain and straight. She has a slim build, a distinguished bust, and boasts a healthy, curved figure. The Priestess is usually seen wearing "miko" (priestess or shrinemaiden) robes from the Eastern Lands, though she has a large wardrobe, and when going into combat will wear a wide variety of armors, choosing whichever she feels will be appropriate for the environment she will fight in. She does not wield a wide variety of weaponry, usually wearing her katana, her Infernal Staff, or her Infernal Bow. She is, without exception, never seen without the unholy symbol she wears around her neck. She walks with purpose and confidence, and rarely appears to display poor posture. Personality High Priestess Regrette can be highly unpredictable, and has a multi-faceted personality. In general, she is confident to the point of arrogance, prefers to keep to herself, is introverted, (except in matters involving the Zamorakian Brigade, with whom she will go to great lengths to be involved and is relatively extroverted), is strong-willed, and a solution-oriented thinker. While others are complaining about a problem, Regrette is the first one working on how to deal with it. Depression, sloth, and similar feelings do not come easy to her, as she is very positive-minded. She can be very abrasive, rude, and vulgar, and seems to delight in offending others and stirring the pot. Despite that she is sometimes called "Lady", and referred to as "Milady" by her soldiers, ladylike behavior is uncommon for her. Though she can at times be very merciless, crude, and at times even cruel, she also has other sides to her. She cares deeply for her soldiers, however, she will not tolerate a traitor. Loyalty is very important to her, and it is a trait she will return in kind when offered it. She does and wants what she believes is best for herself, her clan, and Gielinor as a whole - and what she believes is best, is chaos. At times, the Priestess can be cheerful and playful. She both has and appreciates a good sense of humor. She does not show kindness often - when she does, it really means something. She is a patient woman, and this has helped her to become as good at fishing as she is. Strength matters to her more than anything else - it is everything to her. On the other side of the coin, she hates weakness, more than anything else. Biography Childhood Regrette was born to uncertain parents, whose actual origins are unknown. She was a baby in a basket, brought to Lumbridge's Saradominist church. There was no note and no information about the baby girl. She was raised under Saradominist principles by priests, and until the age of seven, she had a peaceful childhood. It was a month and a half after her seventh birthday that her life would change forever. She was playing near the farm north of Lumbridge with some of the other children, when a group of highwaymen prepared to strike. They planned to take the children and sell them back to their parents. Swords drawn, they began to march. The other children didn't notice, but Regrette did...especially when a squad of White Knights saw what was going on and killed the highwaymen where they stood. Regrette watched with wide eyes, and the one who appeared to be their leader removed his helmet, and placed his finger on his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He smiled, replaced his helmet, and the White Knights went on their merry way. By the tender age of eight, Regrette had decided that she wanted to be a White Knight of Falador. Order and law in her heart, she defied the wishes of the priests who raised her, warning her, pleading with her to not take up the sword, for it was a dangerous life. But Regrette, not content to simply grow up as another commoner, wanted adventure, and her will was strong. She wanted to serve Saradomin. She wanted to be like those knights who saved her and the children a year ago...and she wanted to scour the world, in search of her parents. A little Regrette snuck out in the night, carrying a pack with food, a knife, some waterskins, and spare clothes. She she went west along the road, careful to avoid the goblins and highwaymen. As she approached Draynor, however, a pack of goblins did see her, and chase her they did. Running off course, she darted into an abandoned farmhouse, racing up the ladder. Alone and scared, but not giving up, Regrette destroyed the ladder with a nearby axe and rested for the night in the abandoned farmhouse's upper floor. She did not have a very comfortable sleep, for the goblins were persistent indeed. They could not find a way to climb to the upper floor...but, as the sun rose, Regrette heard something. It sounded like a great gale of wind, but it was certainly not natural, for she looked out the window and saw no such wind in the nearby trees. She looked down the trapdoor to see a slender figure in black, wearing a black hat with a wide rim and a long, pointed top. The figure lifted its head, and Regrette's royal blue eyes met with a pair that was a colorful mohogany brown. This new pair of eyes had heavy bags under, though the darkly tanned face that they were set into wore an assuring smile. The figure opened its arms wide, and nodded. As if on instinct, Regrette jumped down into the figure's arms, and the two vanished into the horizon. The figure was a woman named Kali, and she was a witch from Nardah. She spoke the common tongue with an accent, but it was not so heavy that Regrette would have a hard time understanding her. Kali was passing through to Draynor to speak with Aggie, the local witch. Regrette had explained why she was where she was, and where she wanted to go. Kali decided to act as Regrette's foster parent, and little Regrette was happy. The two got along quite well. Kali took Regrette back to Nardah, and she taught her the ways of magic for two uneventful but important years. The two grew very close, but Regrette, as much as she has grown to care for Kali, was still adamant about joining the White Knights, despite Kali's casual attempts to sway Regrette from Saradomin and teach her about the desert gods. Regrette had grown strong for her age in the ways of magic, able to cast a variety of basic spells. However, she still was headstrong in her goals, and after much persuading, she convinced Kali to take her to Falador, so that she could join the White Knights. Regrette expected a long trip, but all it took was a simple teleport spell, and the two were in Falador, Regrette for the first time. She was, at first, awed in the presence of the whitewashed masonry, the statues, and the grand castle before her. Though Kali explained to Regrette beforehand that White Knights do not see their families and are not allowed to love, the young girl's determination did not shake. A representative White Knight appeared before them at Kali's request. It appeared that the Knight had been expecting them - Keli had pre-arranged for their coming, much to Regrette's warm delight. The Knight explained that Regrette would be a peon until the Knights deemed her worthy to be a squire, and the period of a squire's training lasts five years. With heartfelt goodbyes, little Regrette, now ten years old, stepped into the White Knight's Castle to begin her new life. She began unpacking her things, and found something in her bag that made her very, very happy. An advanced grimoire from Kali's collection! But Regrette did not pack this. She opened the cover and found a pouch full of runes and a note from Kali, expressing her well wishes to the ten-year-old girl, and explaining that the grimoire was a gift to her. Regrette would begin her training, and keep the grimoire in secret, continuing her magical practices alongside her White Knight's training. Adolescence Regrette's training as a peon was mostly unevenful, though there was friction between herself and other students. Most of the other peons were boys from aristocratic families, who resented her not because she was an orphan and a girl, but because, quite simply, she was better than them. She joined the White Knights with strong resolve, and this passion in her heart is what kept her going. She was there with a strong purpose, a drive, and this drive brought her success. She was very slow to make friends, especially since she came to be seen as "bossy" during training involving teamwork, as she would generally attempt to take and maintain a leadership role. She would, generally, have an average success rate, though she was berated by the other peons when she failed. As she grew older and wiser, and her training continued, she became more and more quiet and reserved, distancing herself from the other peons. When the others were asleep, she would often go to the then-empty kitchen and study her grimoire. Most of her study was theoretical, as she only had so many runes, but when she did actually practise her magic, she had to be quiet, and limit her spells to the more mundane. She did manage to learn, albeit slowly, as her time and magical resources were limited. Most of Regrette's training was focused on literacy, ettiquete, Saradominist values of honor and chivalry, and swordplay. She spent much of her time training with a longsword and shield. Though she preferred a larger, two-handed blade, there sometimes weren't enough of them to go around. She was never good with a shield, as she simply did not care for one. After three years, at the age of thirteen, it was decided that her training as a Squire would begin. Once again, this caused friction between herself and the other peons - but at the same time, it placed her above them in status, and so, they could not mistreat her without being reprimanded. The Knight to whom she would be made a Squire to was named Sir Amaroth. Sir Amaroth was a bored fellow who always seemed as though he wished he was somewhere else, as though he had better things to do. This irritated Regrette at times, but she always held her tongue about it. As Regrette's training as a Squire went on, she and Sir Amaroth often travelled south to Port Sarim, where the teenage Regrette first caught an interest in fishing. Though it was often seen as a man's profession, this did not concern her - with her busy schedule as a Squire, she was attracted to the calm of fishing. She was also enamored with the ocean, which she so rarely saw, and so often considered beautiful. Much of Regrette's training as a Squire bored her; her duties generally involved the menial tasks which Sir Amaroth could not be bothered to accomplish, though he did train her as he was supposed to. Sometimes they would engage in combat with the very same kinds of globlins and highwaymen that accosted her in her childhood - enemies that, now, seemed pitifully weak to her. The days, months, and years went by, and Regrette's feelings about the White Knights began to change. She felt fortunate that Sir Amaroth was chivalrous enough, yet she did not see the same level of chivalry amongst the other Knights. Some seemed to care little for their code. Others tried to find loopholes and bend the rules to suit them. Sometimes, Regrette saw little difference between the White Knights and the Black Knights who her order saw as the evil enemy. Still, she held her tongue. Her greatest problem with the White Knights was Saradominist ideology itself. Though she never doubted that Saradomin existed, a teenage Regrette found Falador and the kind of world that Saradomin seemed to want to be ''boring. At the same time, it bothered her that the rigid rules and codes even stayed in place when she felt there was no need for them - that, regardless of the circumstances, someone who committed a crime must be punished. That only the training they provided was valid. That her magic was forbidden to her. That maintaining order and Saradominist law was the Knights' primary objective. She found it stifling. What she wanted when she joined the Knights was adventure. She wanted to be somebody. Yet, now that she was a Squire, she found the Knights and what they did to be beneath her expectations. In time, what she perceived to be the sheer arrogance and self-righteousness of the White Knights irked her. Still, she held her tongue. As a Squire, Regrette found more time to herself, which allowed her to increase her magical studies. Sometimes she would, when Sir Amaroth had her head out on her own, spend her time and coin at the rune shop in Port Sarim. She went with a cloak covering her garb, as she did not want to make it known that she was training in arts that were supposed to be outside of what was allowed. Though she would not be able to carry a staff around, she did buy a small wand made of imp horn. She hid it away in her pack, along with the runes, which she spent a little too much money on. As she headed south of the piers to do a little fishing, she reflected upon the most recent pages she had read in her grimoire. She dare not take it out, lest a member of her order see her; she would not get in nearly as much trouble for slacking off and fishing, as she would for studying an "evil" grimoire. As Regrette thought about the metaphysical and the mysterious, her line cast, she saw what, to her, was a very unusual sight - a girl approximately her age, wearing flowing white robes. She watched the girl pass through, though this girl seemed to take no interest in Port Sarim itself. Regrette's eyes were locked on her, even when something was tugging on her line. Regrette would come to see this girl again, several times over the years, when she visited Port Sarim, and she felt sad when she did not see this girl. When she did see her, she was delighted. At the time, she did not understand why. As Regrette grew older, other Squires, despite the rules of the White Knights, attempted to make advancements on her. She refused them all, not finding them, or men in general, attractive - though she herself cared little for White Knight protocol at this time, disillisioned with the order as she has grown. At this point, all Regrette cared about was her own growth as as person and finding her parents. Despite her attractiveness as she matured, she was never a popular student, tending to push people away. That's just as she liked it, for she was still very much intent on focusing on her magical studies in her spare time. Early adulthood After five years, at the age of eightteen, Regrette's Squire training was completed. Unlike some other Squires, who required more than five years' training, Regrette was seen capable en ough for her Knighthood on time. Though she grew to despise White Knight doctrine and the suffocating stagnation that it began to represent for her, she still believed in doing good - just that her version of "good" and their version of "good were two different things. When with the others of her order, she remained quiet and distant, but praised Saradomin's name and feigned religious zeal when the time called for it. The ceremony was performed, and Regrette was a White Knight of Falador. Present Day Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Religious Figures Category:Fremennik Category:Commander Category:Incomplete Articles